


Knotting The Werefox

by Lislmf123



Category: Sterek Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Parents, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lislmf123/pseuds/Lislmf123
Summary: These are smut one shots of Sterek I made with the help of my friend and ex RP partner. It’s been a long time since I wrote something. I know. I had these little works just sitting around and figured why not post them. Hope you guys enjoy. ;)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Derek slapped his dick against Stiles pale ass cheeks, gliding his cock against the crack of his mate’s rear end teasingly. The teen moved his ass back against his alpha’s touch like a little slut, moaning for more.

The werefox turned his head back to reach Derek’s thick neck giving it a good licking as he kept his palms flat with the wall his body was leaning against. 

“Please Daddy. I’ve been such a naughty fox. Punish me.”

Derek grinned devilishly, arching an eyebrow. 

“You want me to punish you huh? Have you been a naughty boy baby?” He asked as he rubbed his mate’s ass cheek soothingly before giving it a light slap.

Stiles jumped in response. 

“So, so fucking naughty.”

“Well then, I guess I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.” Derek said before bringing his big hand down and slapping Stiles harder, this time making him shriek.

The teen gasped on the second smack. By the time he reached the third slap, Stiles was moaning and moving uncontrollably. His ass was sporting a nice pink hue from the alpha’s hand print.

“Daddy please, I’m ready to take it all.”

Derek bent down and playfully bit on Stiles sore ass cheek earning him a hiss in response. 

“Not so rough Daddy. I want to be able to sit tomorrow.”

Derek ignored Stiles plea barking out. “Turn around. I want to see your face while I fuck your brains out.”

Stiles turned around placing his back against the wall, now facing the sexy alpha. Derek placed a finger under Stiles chin and lifting his gaze to his, looking deep into his mate’s burning blue eyes. A pleasurable growl slipped from Derek’s mouth as his eyes turn into a burning blood red in response. 

“I’m ready.” Stiles whispered.

“Wrap your legs around me baby, I want you to feel my cock deep inside you.”

Stiles whimpered at the thought and eagerly wrapped his legs around his alpha as Derek slid his well lubricated, swollen cock inside his mate’s tight hole, slowly, inch by inch. 

A moment later Derek’s skin is pressed flat up against his mate, balls brushing against the teens cheeks as Derek gazes into his mates eyes. They are both panting with need.

“You ready for me baby?”

“More than you know. Don’t you dare hold back on me.” Stiles pleas.

Derek slowly slid his cock down to the tip before slamming it back in full force hitting the werefox’s sweet spot deep inside, causing him to meow like a cat and see stars. 

Derek didn’t stop or slow down as he felt a need deep inside his lower belly building inside, the need to breed. His claws and sharp canines came out as well as his eyes glowed a ruby red. 

Stiles was too high in his own world to notice the changes or the fact that Derek’s package had grown. It just spurred the teen on, bouncing up and down on his alpha’s massive cock.

“Der, Der I’m close, I’m so close!” Stiles exclaimed through closed eyes. Derek let’s out a growl as he nibbled on his mates flesh feeling the buildup of sperm, as his balls start to tighten up on him.

“Give it to me! Breed my hole baby, I want you to breed my fucking mind and soul!” Stiles exclaimed in excitement.

With just a couple more thrusts Stiles came, spilling his hot, sticky cum all over Derek’s chest. The alpha grunted and knotted his mate, holding him close to his body as he pumped a ton of cum into the werefox’s thirsty hole, which ate up every last bit of sperm.

Derek leaned against his mate exhausted as he worked on slowing his heart rate. 

“Fuck baby. That was incredible.” Stiles voiced weakly in a daze, with a lazily grin spread across his lips.


	2. Gag Me Baby

“Good thing our daughter is asleep. The question is how long will she stay that way?” Stiles said with a playfully smile on his lips and glint of excitement in his eyes.

“I guess it depends on how quiet you can be baby.” Derek replied, eager to accept the challenge. 

“Crap! And I here I thought your dick was the hardest thing I’d ever have to do.”

“Do I have to gag you?” Derek asked, intrigued at that thought. 

“The chances are pretty high that you’ll have to.”

“What should I gag you with sexy, my dick?” Derek suggested with a smirk on his lips.

“That will work in the beginning but what about when you’re fucking me deep from behind? I’ll need something to bite down on because you really bring out the beast in me.” Stiles confessed lightly blushing at the thought.

“How’s this babe?” The wolf asked, holding out a black leather buckle collar with a hot pink ball gag in the center to bite down on.

“When did you get that? Well, knowing us, we probably already had it.” Stiles said in happy delight as he began undressing slowly, teasing Derek.

“Fuck, I love watching you get naked. Your body is so sexy.” Derek said, watching his mate’s every move like a hawk, as he gave his clothed dick a squeeze.

“Lick it first babe, before I put the gag on.” Stiles instructed.

Derek let out a little groan in anticipation and got up from his spot with his tented pants as he grabbed the ball gag. He made eye contact with his mate, who was standing naked and hard. Their eyes meet and Stiles let out a gasp as Derek’s mighty tongue came out from hiding and gave the ball a slow, sensual lick. 

Stiles dick pulsated in response, his tongue dropped from his mouth and he began to pant like a dog. 

“Come here baby. I got a treat for ya.” Derek coaxed. 

Derek comes closer with desire building in his eyes as Stiles dick jerks in excitement and a little wetness seeps out. 

“Fuck Stiles, you’re leaking and I haven’t even touched you yet. Bend over baby. I want to see that pretty ass of yours.”

Stiles moaned in response and eagerly moved into position, ready and willing for whatever the alpha was going to give him. He placed his head down into the bed as if to bow to his alpha. 

Derek couldn’t focus on anything other than Stiles firm round ass stuck up in the air like a white flag ready to surrender.

“Spread your cheeks, I want to see all of you.” The wolf ordered.

The werefox whimpered in need and grabbed ahold of his cheeks, opening them wide for his alpha to view his tight hole perfectly.

“You’re so beautiful like this, bent over at my mercy, submissive and needy of my touch.” Derek said teasingly, tracing a finger lightly up and down his mate’s crack, spurring him on as he moaned against the ball gag and wiggled his ass, hinting at what he wanted.

“I know you can’t really talk right now baby but I want to know what you want. Just nod for me when the answer is yes, okay?”

Stiles claws began to emerge, leaving marks on the sheets. Derek looked down at the tears at the bedding noticing the marks spelled out Y O U.

“Do you want my tongue sexy? Do you want me to explore your depths?”

Stiles ass wagged back and forth in complete excitement. 

“You’re such a naughty boy but you’re MY naughty boy.”

Stiles ass arched higher in the air than Derek had ever seen before.

The alpha placed his mouth against his mate’s crack and blows his hot breath against his hole. Stiles squirmed in response and bit down on the gag.

“You want me to fuck you with my tongue baby?”

The werefox’s lustful moans rumbled through his entire body giving Derek the answer he wanted.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m going to make you feel good all over.” Derek promised as he took Stiles cheeks in his big hands and thrusted his wet tongue in his achy hole.

Stiles body tensed up as his back arched up and his ass pushed against Derek’s scruffy beard wanting more, needing more. 

He muffled his moans against the gag as he gripped the blankets in his fists. His knuckles turned white from his tight hold.

“mmmmmoooommmderrrmmmm.”

Derek thrusted his tongue harder and deeper in his mate’s needy ass.

“I ummmm wannummm fuuuccmmm.”

The wolf removed his mouth, leaving Stiles ass crack dripping in his saliva.

“Don’t cum yet baby, I’m not done with you yet. In fact, I’m just getting started.” He said as he took his swollen cock out from hiding and rubbed it up and down his mate’s wet crack.

Stiles jerked in pleasure and moaned against the gag.

“Shhh, not so loud baby. You’ll wake the little one.” Derek warned.

By this time, all the pillows and bed sheets were all over the floor and ripped to shreds unable to be saved.

“I can’t help it, it feels too good.” Stiles mumbled against the gag.

Derek stuck the tip of his cock in and Stiles nearly screamed out in need. Luckily, Derek caught on in time and pushed his mate’s face into the mattress muting the noise.

Stiles hole tightened around Derek’s head, swallowing the wolf’s cock whole, inch by inch.

“I’m going to fuck you like the naughty boy you are.”

Stiles spread his legs into a split position giving Derek the green light.

The alpha began sliding his cock in and out, in and out.

“oohhhhmmmm” Stiles moaned, thrusting his ass up trying to get Derek’s big cock deeper inside.

Derek grunted and picked up his pace, pressing Stiles down into the bed.

“You’re such a needy slut baby.” He moaned as he continued to slam into the werefox’s hole. His mate panted and muffled incoherent things as he began to jerk off as they fucked.

Derek angled his thrust making sure to hit Stiles sweet spot deep inside. 

“Uhhhmmmm!” 

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you my little slut?”

“Mmmmyesmmmooohhh!”

“I’m going to make you cum long and hard naughty boy.

“Oooohhhh yyyeeeaaahhh. Make me cum Daddy.” Stiles muffled. 

“I’m going to fill you up with my cum.” 

Stiles began to slide back and forth, moving faster on Derek’s cock like a motor.

“Mmmm fill me up oooohhhh.”

The bed shook and creaked under their weight.

The wolf could fill the buildup in his balls and his cock began to twitch in his mate.

Derek’s muscles tightened up as he drew closer to climax. Both of their eyes went into alpha mode, ready to receive each other’s gifts.

He pulled out right before he felt he was going to cum. He unfastened his mate’s ball gag and jerked his cock a couple of times.

“Open wide baby.”

Stiles eagerly obeyed, ripping the gag off from his mouth and opened wide as he could as he tugged on his own cock.

“Give it to me Derek!”

Derek thrusted his cock inside and released his powerful load down Stiles awaiting mouth. The werefox made sure to get ever last drop before licking the excess off his lips, moaning.

Stiles happily gulped it down.

“Your turn baby.” Derek said as he pushed his mate down on his back before taking Stiles cock into his own mouth.

“Oh fuck, Der…”

Derek quickly covers Stiles mouth with his hand as he sucked him off.

The werefox’s muscles tightened and loosened in all the right places as he fired off the best load possible, which Derek drank greedily.

They looked into each other’s eyes and cuddled up before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot/teaser

“No Mister Beast, I can’t do that with you.” 

“While you’re under my roof you will do what I want and when I want it. Now, undress for me, slowly. I want to memorize every inch of your milky flesh, every freckle, every mole and every curve. You’re MINE now.”

“Please Mister Beast.” Stiles pleaded as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. “Don’t hurt me…too bad.”

The Beast growled angrily. “Hurt you?! You think I would actually strike you?! What kind of monster do you take me for?! 

The Beast brought his hand full of sharp claws up in the air. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, expecting pain and maybe even some bloodshed. He’s body tensed up as he felt the Beast’s presence come closer. 

The boy gasped as he felt a big hand cover his chest. It was a gentle touch which confused him, relieved his worries and possibly ignites his hidden desires? He reopened his brown eyes to meet the Beast’s intense stare. He trembled under the touch as the Beast trailed his hand down to the boy’s stomach towards his hair trail.

“I would never hurt you, unless you asked me too.” He said devilishly, smirking at the thought.

Stiles relished at the offer, thinking to himself about how much pain could he possibly endure from the beast. What surprised him more was the feeling of curiosity growing through him at the thought. Stiles reached out touching the beast’s face before moving down to his thick and hairy, muscular chest. The lust spread through him taking over his body and caused excitement to rise to a certain part of his pants. As the beast realized this, his smirk grew and he flashed his canines, licking his lips as if he was preparing to enjoy every bit of his prey.

“Pants off.” The Beast said losing patience. He extended a claw and slashed the side of Stiles pants, letting them fall to the ground leaving the boy in just his underwear. 

The Beast slipped his claws against the top of the undergarments. “Are you going to take them off or do I have to cut them off?”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Stiles replied in a playful resistance. He began to enjoy the game more than he should but he didn’t care. What could possibly be the risk besides unimaginable pleasure? The thought made Stiles harder and harder. If it continued, his underwear would need no help coming off at all.

With a smirk and a swoop of his sharp claw, the briefs where quickly on the floor in pieces. Stiles gasped in shock as well as excitement as his cock stood proud, begging to be touched, licked, sucked, anything. 

The Beast eyed the harden flesh in amusement. “Do I turn you on boy?” He asked as he retracted his claw and lightly brushed the tip of the leaky head. The boy’s eyes closed on contact and he took a sharp, shaky inhale.

“No you do not excite me.” Stiles tried to say confidently but the beast was unbothered by his answer because even a dim witted human being knew that was a lie. 

“It’s only nervousness.” Stiles continued. 

“Then you must be extraordinarily nervous right now.” The Beast replied, before taking a nice, wet lick of Stiles juices. The vibration surging through Stiles body was so fierce that it could beat an electric vibrator at its own game. 

“Yes!” Stiles moaned. “So…so…nervous!” 

The Beast chuckled, taking longer and more sensual licks.

Licks became full blown sucks causing the boy to lose control of his body as he felt himself sink into the Beast’s large frame, gripping onto his muscular shoulders for support as he moaned incoherent words and moved his hips eagerly against the beast’s warm mouth, loving the high feeling that engulfed him. 

“Ooohhhh…mmmm, you monster!” Stiles moaned, sinking further than ever. The beast continued until the boy’s energy for resistance was no more. As soon as the beast stopped, Stiles body dropped to the ground with his face flat and his ass arched.

The beast admired the view, a pair of pale round cheeks with a couple of light brown freckles here and there. They were full and soft to the touch. Just the way he liked them. He ran his big hands over them teasingly, before pulling the cheeks apart and running the tip of his massive package against the boy’s tight hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want more chapters in a comment below.

**Author's Note:**

> More short one shots to come if all works out.


End file.
